fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal crossing: emcee theory
Animal crossing is a game series made by nintendo BUT one mystery remains about Emcee in city folk. Who are they? They introduce Dr Shrunk or/and Frillard in the game but they can't be someone like tom nook. The evedence we have of them is this: Name: Emcee Gender: Female Species: Unknown She only appears in City Folk. It is possible she could be someone from New leaf or in fact IS someone from New leaf. She also may be the clerk. Another character no body knows about. There is proof of who this person is though. These possible characters that Emcee or The Clerk are: Serena - She only appears in City folk like them. Isabelle - Isabelle never was around than but it is possible that could be her in the City Folk era. Farely - He maybe a male but only appeared in the first game. Reese - She first appeared in city folk Lottie - Lottie is a female but she appeared after New leaf. All though lyle is a close reletive to her and he appears in City folk Now lets go over these people Isabelle is a dog but her voice is a little higher than others. If isabelle was in City Folk she would have a much younger voice. In New leaf isabelle appears to be 15-18 years old. In HHD she appears to be much older but still a teen/Young adult. She in HHD is 19-23. In pocket camp she is predicted to be 20-23. It is so not her behind the screen. Serena only appears once in a while in city folk but she is different and special. It is not her behind there or she would not be there when she appears. She is there when she does. Farely is a male but it cannot be him because he is to rare. It is possible though he evolved into other characters. Lottie is not even possibly born yet. It is possible if she was she would be between 0 and 7 and way to young to have a part time job. It is predicted in new leaf she would be 13 and in HHD she is 15. In pocket camp she may be 16-19 but most likely 17 or 16. She acts pretty young and does wear makeup resulting in her being young and strong. Reese is someone who is a little off. Reese and Cyrus are married and with that they maybe between 25 and 60. Most likely 40 or 30. If they are they would be around than. Cyrus is a little odd of a person. Reese kind of acts strange. How many E's are in Emcee? 3 and reese? Also 3 and that brings it she hides her name in city folk. Also she maybe a little shy than so she hides her face. I think its reese behind there. (Please don't edit. If you want to you can comment who you think it is and someone maybe you found that seems simulair) Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing